Sokka the Dual wielder
by axeloftheflame
Summary: when the southern Raiders retreated from the south pole Sokka was taken during their escape. he was brain washed by the Southern Raiders and now believes he grew up in the fire nation. As he spends his time in the fire nation he meets Ty Lee. As years go by his memory slowly starts to come back but will he still be loyal to the fire nation or join the avatar. AU SokkaxTyLeextoph
1. Chapter 1

'Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender

**A/N well I have seen a lot of avatar Fan Fiction which is awesome I just wanted to try writing one for once since its a cool show. This story was a little idea I had after talking to my friend about avatar. This story will be sort of AU so please no flaming the story might later be a SokkaxTy LeexToph love triangle. Looking for a beta for this story i do not own the image.**

**Chapter One born in the water tribe raised fire nation**

A young seven year old Sokka was having a snow ball fight with his sister in the south pole like any other day but all that changed when black snow started to fall. Katara just dropped the snow ball.

"I'm going to check on mom."

Katara ran to check on her mother as the fire nation began their raid on the south pole and the men of the tribe fought them.

"I have to help dad fight them off."

Sokka ran to were the fighting was taking place and just grabbed his trust boomerang.

"Take this!" he just threw the boomerang hitting a fire nation solder as the boomerang came back as the solder fell over.

"Good job Sokka." Replied his dad as he was fighting 2 fire nation solders and winning.

The other men of the tribe were doing their best and holding their ground but something wasn't right they were retreating already. Sokka was just celebrating that they had won and he did his part but his joy was ended when he looked behind him and saw the fire nation solder he hit with his boomerang. Just punch him in the gut making him fall in pain holding his boomerang.

Sokka felt himself get picked up by the man and thrown over the man's shoulder and run towards the fire nation ship. Sokka looked up to see his dad and called out to him.

"Dadddddddd help!"

Sokka saw his dad just look up and run in the other direction instead of trying to help him.

"Dadddd please..." Sokka said with tears in his eyes hoping his dad would turn around to help him but his father didn't turn around he just ran in the direction of his sister and wondered why he went for her and left him behind.

"Daddddddddddddd!" Sokka yelled one last time hoping his father would hear him.

But Sokka yells where not heard as his father ran the other way and Sokka saw the dark as he never saw the south pole again.

**Few hours later fire nation deck**

Commander Yon Rha leader of the southern raiders was pacing the deck with his solders at the ready. But he was in a good mood since he just killed the last water bender of the southern water tribe.

"All right men our mission was a success the last water bender was killed without any problems. Alright we will return to the fire nation to give our report to fire lord Azulon.

"Yes sir.!"

"The mission went with out problems even though the water tribe men out up a fight but we showed them the power of the fire nation. If any of you need me I will be in my room writing a report on what happen. If there is nothing else to report I will be off."

"Dismissed!"

all the fir nation solders just left the deck expect for one who had something to report.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me sir but during our Retreat I captured a small water tribe boy and put him in the ships jail."

"What!? We only had orders to kill the last water bender not to take prisoners what would make do such a thing as to disobey an order."

"Forgive me sir but I only took the boy so the water tribe wouldn't think of continue fighting us and thought the boy would prove helpful in escaping.

"Hmmm I see very well. We don't need the boy any more so I will go take care of him my self."

Yon Rha only walked to his ships prison to take care of a loose end that was caused by his solder when he got there he heard talking.

"Why? Why didnt Dad come to save me why did he run the other way to Katara did he abandoned me for her? I cant think like this but what if its true and I am just sacrifice of war? Then am I going to die in this ship killed by the fire nation. I have to be brave I'm a warrior and we don't show fear even to the fire nation."

Yon Rha just opened the door and walked in ready to kill Sokka and was shocked by the look Sokka gave him it was the look of a solder ready to die with out fear for what they believe in.

"hmmm this kid doesn't seem to be afraid me?"

"Sorry to say this kid but your not going to live any longer your taking up space in my ship."

Yon Rha only wanted to test something out before he killed the young boy.

"He only shot some his fire at Sokka's left side seeing if he would flinch but Sokka showed no fear or even moved to avoid the attack."

"Your pretty brave kid you didn't even try to avoid or flinch at my attack. To bad this next one wont miss any last words?"

Sokka looked him in the eyes.

"I don't care if you kill me I wont be afraid of you."

Yon Rha only smiled and thought.

This kid shows he isn't afraid to die he would make an excellent solder when he grows up and from the water nation. I hear they make great warriors because they grow up in the cold. I wounder?...

Yon Rha only resumed his normal stances.

"Listen kid how about joining the fire nation we could really use kids like you in are army to make our nation stronger what do you say?"

"I will never join you my place is at my fathers side protecting the village."

"Really then why didnt your dad try and help you when he saw you get captured?"

"What? He saw me get captured?" Sokka eyes widen not believing what he heard.

"Of course he did but instead of helping you he went to go help a little girl who was more important then you?"

"No! my dad loves me and my sister the same he wouldn't just leave me like this."

"So that little girl he went with was your sister?" Yon Rha said as he remembered the little girl before he killed her mother for being the water bender he was looking for.

"Yes she was why do you..."

"Listen kid either you join us or I will kill you."

"So I don't care if you kill me I will never serve or join you." Sokka said as he held on to the boomerang he had.

"Fine go ahead and refuse but I will give you some time to think about it since you don't have a family anymore. Being left for your sister ha."

Sokka only listened to his words as he left and just for a second did he believe his father abandoned him for his sister. He just went to the corner of his prison cell and just let out a few tears at the thought that he may have really have been abandoned by his father, sister and mother.

Yon Rha was in thought as he called a small meeting with his men.

"All right I need ideas men. There is a small water tribe boy that would make an excellent solder if we get him to join us."

"Why? if he is from the water tribe he wont join us you have seen how they are."

"His right whats makes him so different from the others that we have captured or sent to prison before?"

"The look he gave me when I was about to kill him and the fact that he didn't even flinch when I tried to kill him with my fire bending."

The southern ravens looked a bit impressed that he didn't even flinch at their captains attempt to kill him at such a young age.

"Whats makes you think he would want to join the fire nation?"

"Because I heard him talking to himself and he might not want to believe it but he thinks his father decided to abandoned him so his loyalty is already shifting. Even if he doesn't want to believe it but I need something that is full proof that will make him loyal and wont betray us or that he wont have a choice in the matter."

Many men were just thinking of ways to turn the young water tribe boy to fight for their nation some just said torture but that wouldn't do. Some of the just said to kill him its a waste time to try to turn him until one of them spoke.

"Sir what about that that earth bender that was transferred to us by another ship. From the report we got says he was from Ba Sing Se. when he was interrogated he gave some rather useless info but one thing he said was rather interesting."

Yon Rha only raised an eye brow as he listened to his solder continue.

He Said he worked for a man in chrge of the Dai Li that was in charge of an underground conspiracy in the city. He said that the city doesn't even know about the war. That's been going on since anyone that goes there is forbidden to talk about the war and live in a fake peace. He said that any one that mentioned the war or tried to spread the word of it was sent to Long Feng were they where brain washed at his base."

"Brain washed?"

"Yes from what he told us their memories and mind where wiped and some times fake memories were planted and some where even given commands and could be activated by a certain phrase."

"Hmmmmmm..."

"Maybe we could get the earth bender to erase this boys mind and make him loyal to the fire nation." spoke one of the solders

_Yon Rha was in thought. This could work or back fire on us but with him thinking that his father left him for that girl. we could make him loyal to us and hate his former home. With his will and courage he will be a good solder its worth the risk we can leave him at the fire nation orphanage and he can grow up in our nation. Even if he doesn't show promise I can just kill him. _

"All right then tell the earth bender we will need his skills to brain wash the water tribe boy. If he refuses tell him that he will get his freedom. Get him all he needs and when he is done and the kid is brain washed kill him we wont need him alive anymore understand."

"Yes sir."

The next 2 weeks for Sokka were normal for him well normal for anyone locked in a ships prison. He was fed normal but every time he was brought food by not a solder by the captain himself he grew worried and was doubting his family each day because of Yon Rhas words telling him that he wasn't loved and he would die soon because of his family abandoned him for his sis. Even making up lies that his family probably didn't want him. Sokka knew that wasn't true but he was losing hope each day because of the talks and words he was being told.

Sokka was on the metal ground of ship not knowing what day it was or where he even was any more the only thing he knew for sure was he wasn't at the south pole anymore or anywhere near there anymore. As the days went by it kept getting hotter so he removed his water tribe coat to withstand the heat of the new climate of the heat since he couldn't see were he was.

Sokka heard the ship stop and wondered if they reached land or were they gong to get rid of him now? He was expecting Yon Rha to come and get him but nothing he just waited for hours as he saw fire nation solders walk past his cell and drag out what looked to be a man with the earth nation symbol. Sokka tried to talk to him through the walls when he was locked up but he didnt want to talk to anyone that wasn't from Ba Sing Se what ever that was.

Sokka just waited since he knew he would be next he didn't wait long. Sokka looked up to see 2 fire nation solders come in his cell and drag him out of the cell and carry him outside the prison on the ship and into a different room. He was tied to a chair and felt him self get cuffed. They didn't feel like normal cuffs he looked at his arms and legs to see that they were made of earth he looked around him and noticed he was strapped down tight and couldn't move.

"Now do what your were told to do earth bender."

Sokka eyes widen as he saw the earth bender that was dragged out earlier but he was standing in the center of a metal rail with a dim lantern on it. Sokka felt his head get locked in place and eyes by the earth bender as he made the earth hold him in place and the lantern started to started to move slowly.

"After I do this I am free right?" replied the earth bender as he was being watched by the entire crew as he stood in the room with Yon Rhe as stood in the corner watching.

The lantern only moved past Sokka face a few times as the earth bender said what he was told to say.

"You where born in the fire nation and are a loyal citizen.."

"no I was born in the water tribe of the south pole."

The earth bender only repeated what he said ignoring Sokka's rants

"you were born in the fire nation and are a loyal citizen.." the earth bender said as the lantern passed Sokkas eyes again going a bit faster.

"I said noooo I am from the water nation!" Sokka yelled.

"You where born in the fire nation and are a loyal citizen..."

the lantern only passed by Sokkas eyes again and started to get faster as the earth bender just kept repeating the same thing over and over as Sokka just refused over and over again but as the lantern got faster his protests became less.

**2 hours later**

Sokka was just still as the lantern just passed him one more time and the earth bender just repeated the same thing expecting him to protest. but he didn't.

"I'm was born in the fire nation and I am a loyal citizen..." Sokka said in a neutral tone.

Yon Rha only smiled since it looked like the young water tribe kid was now the fire nations. He only told the earth bender what else he want from the boy with a few fake memories to make more believable to be part of the fire nation. When the earth bender was done he was lead out side but all that was heard next were his yells then he was never heard again. Yon rha got all the info from the now dead earth bender something about some code word to regain all of his memory's but he didn't care.

Yon Rha only left the room and had his men carry Sokka to a normal room since he was now theirs or he hoped.

The boat only left where they were but got rid of the dead earth bender by throwing him over board. The next.

**Next morning**

Sokka only woke up with a headache and looked around at his surroundings and noticed he was in a normal ship room he walked out side to the bridge and saw Yon Rha and spoke to him.

"Where are we?"

"We are on a fire nation ship heading back to our home." Yon Rha said watching Sokkas moves to see how he would response to his answer.

"Home..."

Sokka grabbed his head in a little pain trying to think for a bit.

"Oh you mean back to the fire nation Capital right our homeland?" said Sokka with a small smile.

Yon Rha only let out a smile as the young water tribe boy thought that the fire nation was his home land now.

"We will be home any day now kid by the way whats your name?"

"My name?...its Sokka"

"Well Sokka you should be happy we are returning home after we have been away for a few months."

"We where?"

"Of course you don't remember we were doing a mission for our fire lord we just back."

"Oh! did we succeed?"

"Yes we did we are returning with our heads held high."

"Really? Good I cant wait to see my..."

As Sokka said that his smile faded and grabbed his head in pain as a few memory went through his head from what the Yon Rha told the earth to put in his head.

"That's right I am an orphan...well at least I will be back in my home land soon maybe I can make some friends."

Sokka only went back to his room as he saw his fellow fire nation solders walking around the ship ignoring him.

The next two weeks for Sokka were lonely as he got to know more about what had happen to him on his way back to his home land. He found out that he was part of an attack on the southern water tribe that's why he was wearing water tribe clothes his own clothes got stain from the attack so he took the water tribes clothes as a war trophy. That what they told him any way and he had no reason to doubt them since they were from the same home land so nothing to worry about. He even took a Boomerang for his victory from them.

When he had arrived at the the fire capital his home land for some reason seemed distance to him he didn't know why. He thought it was just because was away for along time but for some reason he felt out of place he didn't know why.

Yon Rha only put his hand on his shoulder and said "welcome home Sokka."

**One year later**

The next year was ruff for Sokka in the fire nation he felt every one look at him like he didn't belong there for some reason. But he thought it was just because he was an orphan and paid it no mind he was now eight years old so he couldn't worry about what others though

He manged to enroll at a fire nation school and learned about his country's history but what sokka found really interesting was war tactics. He started getting books on war strategy and loved to read on how to out smart the enemy. He lived alone in a small house near a small valley in the fire capital and got a small job to pay it off by working 2 part time jobs one at a library were he could read as he worked. the other job cleaning solders weapons and sending them to the black smith when they were ready for pick up for the army or redelivering them when they were clean. His first year was OK back at his home in the fire nation he was looking into joining the ranks of solder when he was older. Everything was OK until he met her.

"All right done with work now time to get and hmmmm. What should I do today? The black smith doesn't need me to return any weapons to day so I ca just focus on my war books. I did get a new one today."

Sokka only walked a few steps forward and felt himself get drenched in cold water as a bucket fell on his head and just fell on the floor as he heard some one run towards him.

"Ouch well there goes my peaceful day and my new book..."

"I'm so sorry are you OK?" Sokka heard the voice ask him if he was ok.

Her voice sounds nice.. Sokka thought as he lifted the bucket off his head but to be met with a pair of brown eyes and a girl in a pink outfit with brown hair.

Sokka only blushed as she was to close him.

"Ummm."

Sokka couldn't speak he didn't know why. was he stun by her looks or did get hit by the bucket to hard.

"Are you OK?" she asked with concern and looked like she was holding a bag.

"Yeah I'm fine but it looks like my new war book is ruined." He said sounding a bit annoyed that he lost his new book.

"I'm so sorry it just that I was on my way to visit my friend house by jumping on the roofs to get there quicker but I accidentally knocked over the bucket of water."

"You what!?" Asked Sokka sounding like he didn't believe her.

"Its OK like I said I am just fine you don't need to worry about beside accidents happen all the time. Besides I forgive you for ruining my book I just can buy a new one from where I work."

"But..."

She only got closer to his face studying him to see if he was lying about being fine she got a good look at him and noticed he had blue eyes and his hair was tied in a pony tale and was a darker skin then her or any one in the fire nation and was dressed in normal fire nation citizen clothes. She thought he was kind of cute but he noticed her staring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking your aura to see if your lying." She said as she was focusing on Sokka.

"Lying about what and checking my aura?" Sokka asked confused as she just stared at him and just smiled.

"So you weren't lying after all."

"Well I don't like to lie unless I have to besides I have no reason to lie to such a cute girl." He replied with a blush.

She only blushed at the comment until it hit her.

"Umm I haven't even asked your name."

"Oh my name? its Sokka nice to meet you..."

"my name is Ty Lee." she replied with a smile.

"That's a nice name but I have to get going its not ever day I get off of work early." he only started to walk away from her but when he turned around she was in front him hanging by a rope upside down by her foot making fall on his butt.

"Ouch. Where did you?"

He just turned around and saw she wasn't behind him.

"You work?" She asked with curiosity.

"Uhh yeah I have to make my rent some how I work in the library and for the black smith." He said as he helped himself up again.

"I do what I do to till I get old enough until I am old enough to join the army and fight for the fire nation." He said with pride as he hit his chest

"a solder huh?"

"But never mind about me Ty Lee. How did you move so fast?"

"Its just something that I am good at. I am very fast and a bit good acrobatics."

"A bit if you keep practicing you will be better then good."

"You really think so?" she let go of the rope and just fell to the ground and landed on her hands and was doing a hand stand before she did a flip standing on both feet again.

"Yes you will replied. sokka as he wanted to say more but was interrupted by a yell.

"Sokka I need you quick we just got an order." replied the black smith he worked for since it looked like he came to find him.

"Yes sir!" he replied.

"Looks like I have to go Ty Lee but I hope to see you again." He just turned around and ran to the black smiths side and both walked out of the ally.

"OK... I will see you later then." she said but he didn't hear her since he already left

"That's right I have to go see the others. Azula is going to get mad when I get there. I am so late."

Ty Lee only ran to the nearest wall and climbed the wall and resumed her way to her friends house in a hurry. But she hoped to see Sokka again later.

Sokka and Tylee didn't meet for a week until Ty lee saw him delivering some weapons back to the solders station in the city. They started talking and became fast friends as days went by. They got along well even though Sokka found out she came from a noble family and she was still his friend even when she found out he was an orphan and lived by himself. She then decided to visit her other friends much to his displeasure.

"Come on Sokka I want to you to meet my friends." Ty lee said as she was pulling his arm and Sokka was trying to stand his ground.

"I said no beside you said your friends are all high class I doubt they will like me."

Come on please just do this for me she said as she gave him a pout he couldn't say no to that.

"Fine but dont say I didn't warn you Ty lee." He said in a sad tone

Ty Lee only smiled and just pulled him faster until they arrived at her friends house she just ran in leaving sokka to stare at the home or palace as he saw it.

"Her friend lives here? This isn't a home this is a palace but not just any palace its the fire lords home.

"Does that mean that her friends are related to him or work for him?"

"Sokka hurry up!"

Sokka only walked past the entrance as the guards let him by as he knew Ty Lee he arrived at a small clearing to see her standing by a girl and saw another girl in the water with a boy. They were both blushing until they saw him. And some one spoke.

"Who let this filthy commoner in anyway?"

"Azula be nice this is my new friend the one I told you about remember." Said Ty Lee as she cartwheeled to sokka's side. As Azula just scowled and said show off since she failed at doing one.

"Sokka these are my friends from Royal fire academy for girls and a boy.."

"boy I have a name you know Ty lee."

"Yeah will all know your name Zu-Zu don't get so mad." Azula replied with a smirk.

"Zu-Zu? That's a weird name for a boy."

"My name is not Zu-Zu my name is Zuko." He yelled in anger at his sister.

"Zuko? Then that would mean that the Moody one is your girlfriend from what Ty lee told me."

Sokka replied with a smirk as he saw Zuko and the girl in the pond just blush as he said that comment.

"See even Sokka thinks you two are cute together Mai."

Sokka only looked over to see Zuko walk over to a women who was looking at him with curios eyes.

"Its good to meet you all Ty Lee has told me all about you. Since your all so close friends and of high standers I hope I can fit in with all of you.."

"don't worry I'm sure you will since Ty lee has been talking about you none stop for the past week it was getting annoying but now that I look at you your not bad catch." Azula said with smile try to embarrass her and make her jealous.

"Azula be quite and he is not even your type." Yelled a flustered Ty Lee

"I was just kidding beside what noble family are you even from."

"I'd like to know that as well." replied a calm Mai as she finished drying her self off.

Sokka grew nervous since he was afraid of what they would think of him if they found out the truth about him but what did he have to lose if they hated him he just go back to his normal life until he took over either the black smith our library owner or when he was old enough to join the army. But he felt a pain in a his heart that he might not see Ty Lee again.

"I wont ask again what noble family are you from?" Asked an inpatient Azula.

"Well... I am not from a noble family like all of you I am an orphan and live by myself and get by working at the library and working for the black smith. Its not a good life but I get by." He said with small smile as he was being looked at by them.

"Wait your not even part of a noble family? Ty Lee why are you even friends with him if he is not even part of the high society like us what school do you even go to?" Azula asked with anger that a normal commoner could get into her home.

"Well I did go to the normal fire nation school before I left to get a job but I do a lot of reading on war strategy and some weapon training when I have time at the black smiths."

"You work?"

"Well I have to make rent some how I wasn't blessed into a high family like all of you. don't even know my family and for some odd reason not even my own past."

Every one was just looking at him with worry since he didnt know his own past the women that was tending to zuko just walked over to him.

"Your welcome to come here when ever you like Sokka." she said with a warm smile.

"Mom why are you even getting near him filthy like that near you." Yelled her daughter.

"Azula behave he has had a hard life and he doesn't seem to remember much of his past. Beside he seems OK to me and I would also like Zuko to have some one his own age to play with then just hanging around with girls all the time right Zuko?"

"Umm.. sure?" He just agreed

"I am very honored for your kindness lady..."

"my name is Ursa."

At the mentioned of her name Sokka just bowed .

"For give me for not bowing lady Ursa if I had known who you where I would bowed sooner Princess."

"At least he knows how to respect his betters." Azula said with smirk

"If your the mother of Zuko and Azula then that would make them one of the next heir in the future. Forgive me for knowing my place."

"Its OK you don't have to Bow. I really don't like when people bow to me. I'm still a normal women after all."

"But.."

"Look Sokka I can tell your a kind man that has a bright future ahead of himself so please just treat me like you would treat anyone else."

"If that's what you want then OK lady Ursa."

Sokka only looked over the rest of kids in the clearing as Azula only gave a look of disgust but just agreed with her mother. Zuko just had a normal look but looked like he agreed. As for Mai she had a cold look on her face but he felt as it was just a normal thing with her. He looked at Ty Lee who just smiled.

"You see I told you everything would be OK now we're all friends.

"Hey I didn't say I would be his friend!" Yelled Azula.

"But you didn't say no either." Said a happy Ty Lee.

Sokka only smiled since he had some real friends but for some odd reason he still felt out of place but he threw those thoughts outside.

As a few weeks passed they all got to know each other Sokka had gotten to know Zuko and became some what friends but he rarely got along with Azula since she was a little cold. Sokka also found out they had an uncle but he was off trying to conquer Ba Sing Se. He and Ty Lee grew a bit closer for the time being as he came around when ever he got off of work and saw them all hanging out at the clearing like usual. But when he went back to visit there was a sad aura around Zuko. He had asked what was wrong he said his uncle has just lost his only son in the war and was returning home since he gave up on trying to conquer Ba Sing Se.

Sokka noticed that Azlua wasn't all that down all she said was that uncle was a failure for coming back with out doing his duty and returning in disgrace. Sokka wanted to tell her off for saying things about her family but he wouldn't push her to far since she was a fire bender like Zuko and he wasn't. He left early since he knew they had a meeting with fire lord Azulon. But the next day when sokka returned found Zuko under a tree just crying.

"Zuko whats wrong?"

"It's my mom I cant find her?"

"What do you mean you cant find her?"

Zuko just went into an explanation about what happen last night about what his sister told him about his father wanting to kill him after he said he should be fire lord since his brother Iroh had no heirs and he had us. Zuko also told him about how his sister told him that the reason he was going to be killed was because of his father needing to feel the same suffering like him by taking his own sons life.

"When I woke up I couldn't find her and my father wont even say anything about what happen to her. I think she took my place to keep me alive. That has to be why I cant find her."

Sokka only tried to comfort his crying friend by patting his back telling him it will be OK. How wrong he was.

A few days later his grand father Fire lord Azulon died. As his burning Zuko's father was made the new fire lord instead of Iroh who had returned from the war a changed man from what he heard. Sokka knew things would now be different for everyone in the nation and the feeling of not belonging came back but he ignored it but felt like maybe he shouldn't.

**Few years later**

when Zuko's father was made Fire lord Sokka and Zuko sought training from a sword master named Piandao He agreed to teach them both the way of sword they spent the next few years learning under him as they each learned to wiled dual wielding blades. But Zuko proved to better at using them then Sokka. In the end Sokka decided to use a single sword which proved to be better for him but when their training was done they became skilled in their sword fighting but Sokka still used dual wielding like Zuko to get an upper hand whenever he was disarmed of one of his swords he would still be better. When it was over Zuko was now 13 and Sokka 12 but they still went to himfor more training when ever they had the chance.

"Man Master Piandao's training was tough dont you think so sokka?"

"Sure do Zu-Zu." Replied Sokka mocking his friend with then name given to him by his sister.

"Stop calling me that!" Zuko yelled as he shot some fire at Sokka who just dodged it by jumping back.

"Hey hey calm down Zuko I was kidding jeez. No need to fire bend at me remember I cant fire bend back."

"Fine but dont call me that I already have to hear that name from my sister I dont want to hear it from you either. Beside I need to return to Palace to speak with uncle."

"Really whats he want?"

"Don't know something about teaching me more fundamentals of fire bending since he is the one teaching me how to get better at fire bending and there is also a meeting today.

"But not Azula?"

At the mention of her name Zuko just scowled.

"No father has given her private teachers to help her since she is the favorite and a born fire bender master." Zuko said with a sigh.

"She may be good but not better then you Zuko.

"You really think so?"

Don't cut your self short she may be bit better but she is nothing compared to the Sokka and Zuko sword wielders." he said as he struck a pose.

"Uhhh ok?" Asked a annoyed Zuko.

"Wait Sokka and Zuko? Why the hell is your name first?"

"Since I came up with idea and am I better Sword fighter then you."

"Like hell you are I'm the better swords man and you know it. I can prove it right here right now!" Yelled Zuko as he pulled his dual swords out ready to fight.

"Some other time Zuko I have visit Ty Lee."

Zuko just sheathed his swords.

"Fine go visit your little girlfriend. he said with smirk.

"Shes not my... forget it I will see you later..."

Sokka just walked off in a rage as he heard Zuko laughing at him from behind.

"Bastard." was all Sokka said as he walked over to Meet Ty Lee.

Sokka was waiting for her over at his house since that's where they would normally meet. Over the few years that passed they grew close and got together and were happy. He found out more about her as she did all the things she did to stand out from her sisters since they all looked alike from what he saw. He was know 12 and had a happy life in the fire nation but from time to time the feeling that he didn't belong would come back and he had dreams of a cold place were there was snow and he saw a girl with blue eyes looking at him with small smile and they where throwing snow balls at each other. He had no idea what it meant but it kept getting on his nerves.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Cutey."

Sokka looked Over to Ty lee who just appeared from the sky.

"You know its not so bad walking here you know."

"But its way faster going by the roofs and more fun." Ty Lee said with smile.

"OK?"

"Well lets get going the day awaits."

"Same as ever Ty Lee. Well lets go."

**Few hours later**

Sokka and Ty Lee were enjoying a normal meal Together at night as he was telling her about his training but was interrupted by a messenger guard.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I have a message for you Sokka its from Iroh it says you are to meet him this instance something has happen to the prince."

Sokka and Ty Lee just ran for the palace forgetting to pay for their meal that the guard had to pay for. When they arrived at the palace entrance they saw Iroh standing there waiting for him.

"Iroh what happen to Zuko? Is he OK?"

Iroh only shook his head as he told them to follow him. They Followed him to Zuko's room as he knocked only a angry yell was heard.

"I said leave me alone go away."

"Prince Zuko please open the door I have brought your friends to help you through this."

"I don't have any friends not any more. Not after what my father did to me!"

"Prince Zuko..."

"I said leavvvv!" He yelled with anger

Sokka may have been behind the door but he could feel that Zuko was fire bending in his room from rage.

"Ty Lee please go home I will talk to him alone." she wanted to protest about leaving him alone but she just nodded and under stood this was something he could do alone since he was Zuko's only friend in the fire nation. Ty Lee went home leaving Sokka with Iroh.

Sokka only knocked on the door.

"Zuko open up its me Sokka your friend."

"I said go away I have no friends... not any more."

"Zuko whats wrong you know you can tell me anything."

"…..." Zuko didn't answer.

"Iroh do you know whats wrong with him."

Iroh only nodded and decided to tell him what happen. Iroh went on about how he let Zuko into a war council for the first time. But told him not to speak no matter what happens.

Sokka nodded understanding so far but paled at what he heard next.

Iroh told him about the general who wanted to send new solders to their deaths but would be useful in his diversionary maneuver. But Zuko spoke up against him saying that would betray their patriotism by sending them to their deaths. He went on and was challenged to Agni Kai. But later when he turned to face his opponent it turned out to be his own father.

"But that would Mean?""

Yes Prince Zuko didn't want to fight his own father and begged for forgiveness but instead he..."

"he what?" Asked a worried Sokka afraid to find out what happen to Zuko. But heard the door to Zuko's room open and he looked over and wanted to puke from what he saw .

Zukos left part of his face was burnt and it was still a fresh wound and Sokka could see the pain he was in.

"My father did this to me he branded me a disgrace to the nation because I wouldn't fight him and because I spoke out of turn. He striped me of my birth right and exiled me."

"He exiled you he cant do that there has to be something you can do?"

"Their is. he said the only way for me to restore my honor is to capture the avatar. Only then will I be forgiven and be allowed to come back."

Sokka wanted to tell him it was fools errand but he knew his friend already knew that. But that's the only thing keeping him going right now.

"When do you leave Zuko?

"I leave tomorrow and wont be allowed back so I might never see my home land again. Sokka I have a favor to ask?"

Iroh only stayed silent as he had a feeling that he knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes what is?"

"I want you to come with me and hunt down the avatar."

Sokka was stunned by what he was being asked by his friend.

"What?"

"It will be a long journey and I will need a friend with me but I understand if you want to say no since you do have Ty Lee. But I hope you say yes."

Zuko just turned and walked back to his room and locked the door leaving Sokka Alone with Iroh.

Sokka just walked out of the palace and didn't notice Azula in the shadows as she heard everything.

Sokka just got home and laid down on his bed to think. As he was in thought he reached over to a picture of himself with Ty Lee holding each other arm in arm. It was a very recent picture.

"What do I do. I cant leave Ty Lee but I cant let Zuko go alone he needs someone to go with him to stand by his side so he wont suffer alone what the hell do I do..."

Sokka only began to think about what to do. To go or to stay. Part of him wanted to go and also see the world and that was the part that told him he didn't belong here and should leave. But his heart was telling him that he should stay and be with Ty Lee sine they were together he had a hard time picking but after a bit he had his thoughts in ordered and knew what he wanted.

"OK I know what to do." he said to himself but he only hoped that this was the right pick and the other person would forgive him.

**Anddd done I hope you all like what I did and as for brain washing Sokka and making him loyal to the fire nation was the only way for him to meet Zuko as a kid and be friends with all them. As his memory's will return later when he is healed or if it comes back by nature I. as for being taken t a Young it will play a part later on as he try to regain his past after being taken by the southern raders. As for which way the story will go the paring will be Sokka Ty lee and toph later when she joins aang and sokka will to later. But I need to ask should Sokka go with Zouk on his quest for the avatar and Leave Ty Lee this will lead to the Toph paring later as I skip some events and Sokka meets his long lost sister. Or stay will Ty Lee and gets his memory's back and leaves the fire nation later knowing the truth and goes to the earth nation and meets toph and becomes her guard later as he trys to fight the fire nation. Or stay with Ty Lee but Azula told Ty Lee he was going to leave her and go with Zuko instead leading to a break up and she joins the circuses. Sokka then spends the next three years alone and later finds out the truth and goes to find the avatar when he finds out he is alive and joins them to make the fire nation pay. Please pick one. And no flames dont know if I should add Azula idk. I will do a small segment next chapter on the events of the south pole as aang awakens and the effects of Sokka's absents. Any way please review **


	2. old memories and loyalty

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar

**Chapter 2 old memories and loyalty**

**A/N I am so glad that people liked the first chapter. Ideas are always welcome if you have any that would make the story better this chapter might also have a segment for katara as she tells about her time when Sokka was stolen and the lost of her mother and she finds the avatar. I also have a new poll.**

Sokka only woke up and knew what he had to do even if he felt it would hurt this person but he had made his choice.

"I hope this is the right pick?" he said to himself

Sokka started pack the things he would need on his journey with his friend Zuko. But he also packed the picture of him with Ty lee. When he was done packing he left his home in the middle of the night and went to visit someone he would not see in along time.

As Sokka maid his way to Ty lee's home he was taking in his homes sites one last time. He passed the library he worked at and the black smith who he still did jobs for. Sokka made it to Ty Lee's home and just slipped past the guards and jumped over the wall and found himself outside her room window. He only knocked a few times and waited. As he waited his head began to hurt again as he closed his eyes and grabbed his head and saw it again. A place full of snow and people with skin and eyes just like him. not with golden eyes like in the fire nation.

"Sokka?"

Sokka was brought out of his thoughts as girl he wanted to talk to was now staring at him with worry.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ty Lee.

"I needed to talk you about something important, can I come in?

TY Lee moved aside as Sokka came in through the window and just sat on her bed.

Ty Lee saw that he was carrying a bag and wondered what it meant.

"Ty Lee I need to talk about what happen after you left.

Ty lee only listened as Sokka told her about what happen to Zuko and about his banishment but she knew there he was hiding something from her.

"Sokka what aren't you telling me? I know when your hiding something from me, since I can read your aura.

Dam Sokka thought as he had forgotten that she could read auras or so she says but he was caught and had to tell her everything.

"Zuko asked me to go with him, on his search for the avatar Ty Lee."

TY Lee only looked shocked at what she was told and looked over at the sack he was carrying and thought he came to break up with her. But she noticed that aura he was given off told a different story.

"Ty Lee I decide. I thought it over when he asked me the question, I didn't want to go since it would mean leaving my home and most importantly leaving you."

TY Lee could see the sadness in his eyes and just sat next to him and held his hand and spoke.

"Sokka your going with him aren't you? Ty Lee asked as she saw the look on his face which gave her the answer."

"Yes I am." Sokka said with sadness in his voice.

"You said he is leaving tomorrow right?"

Sokka nodded.

"Then why are you here shouldn't you be getting ready for the trip?"

Sokka only looked Surprised by her calm attitude and wondered why.

"Well I'm all done but your OK with me going? Aren't you mad that I will be going with him? I mean who knows when we will be back, if ever?"

Ty Lee only looked into his blue eyes and just pulled him into hug and spoke with sadness in her voice.

"Sokka of course of I'm mad and sadden but, I cant stop you even if I wanted to you would still go no matter what I think."

Sokka only hugged her back.

"Ty Lee I'm sorry that I have to leave with him, but I cant let him go alone. That's why I didn't want leave without telling you or just telling you in a letter since you wouldn't understand why I had to leave. He needs a friend by his side to help him on his quest, he wont be the same anymore Ty Lee with what his dad did to him."

"I understand Sokka, but do you know how long you will be gone? She asked as she stopped the hug.

"No I dont, like I said earlier he wont be allowed until he captures the avatar. So we may be gone for a long time."

"So you don't know when you will be back?"

"No, so this might be our last night together Ty Lee..."

"Then should we break up?"

Those words hurt the both of them but they knew it had to be done since they couldn't have a relationship with him gone and her here.

"I guess? But not right now let wait for tomorrow when I leave so we can spend our last night with each other."

Sokka only laid down on her bed as she laid next to him and held each other not wanting to let go of other and fell asleep in each others arms. They both good dreams about each other for one final night they where happy but they knew it wouldn't last the coming day.

**Fire nation dock**

Sokka and Ty Lee were both standing in front of the fire nation ship that he would be taking with his friend Zuko. They stood hand in hand but just waited for Zuko to say they were leaving. As the time came Zuko board the ship with his uncle. which was confusing Sokka since he didn't know why Iroh was coming along.

"Well I guess ,this is goodbye Ty Lee."

"I guess..."

they shared one final kiss making it last as they parted lips they blushed but knew it had to be.

"Your dumped Sokka." she said with a smile to hide her pain.

"Ouch... even though I knew that was coming it still hurts. But at least now you find someone that wont leave you like I'm about to."

Ty Lee only turned around and spoke.

"Nawww I might give up on dating for a while, but at least now I can go to my calling.."

"your calling?" Sokka asked.

"Yup my calling to join the Circus!" She Yelled as people started to look at the two.

"Oh?... I wish you the best of luck Ty Lee since this will make you stand out from the rest of your sisters. But I hope when I return your still single so we can start over."

"Who knows not a lot of people will want to date someone in the circus, so maybe I will be." she turned to give him a wink.

"Well if you do find someone I'm sorry I couldn't give you the happiness you deserve."

TY lee was about to say something but was interrupted by Zuko's yells telling him to hurry up that they have to leave soon or else. Sokka only gave her one final look and walked over to the ship and boarded the ship and just waved goodbye to Ty lee as she waved back as Sokka saw her disappear and hoped he would be back soon one day.

Ty Lee saw the ship disappear and only felt hurt but she knew this pain would soon fade or she hoped it would. That very day she went home and ignored all her sisters and just packed her things and left to join the circus saying it was her calling telling her friends Azula and Mai.

As sokka left the fire nation he was approached by his friend who just stood next time him and spoke.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me Sokka..."

"well I just couldn't just let my friend to search for avatar alone could I?"

Sokka turned to look at his friend who was wearing a bandage over his burnt eye and wearing fire nation solder armor. As Sokka as him he saw that he didn't have his dual blades but didn't ask why.

"I know it must have been hard to leave but with you by my side, I'm sure that we will find the avatar faster so we can return home."

"Arent you going to miss anyone at the fire nation?" Sokka asked since he knew Zuko liked Mai but both were very stubborn and neither would approach the other so nothing ever happen between them.

Zuko only turned around and didn't speak for a few seconds but said.

"No, there is no one there for me anymore... at least not until I regain my honor." Zuko said with sadness in his voice.

"Well no matter how long it takes, I will be by your side as your friend."

As the first few days went by Zuko deiced to check the nearest place that avatar would be hiding. They checked the western air temple since it was closes to the fire capital but it turned out to be a dead end.

Zuko stood at the edge of of the western air temple talking in rage to his uncle.

"Nothing here, a waste our time uncle."

"I wouldn't say a total waste, since we did get to see this wonderful temple that many haven't set foot in over hundreds of years. We should take the time to admire its beautiful halls."

Zuko just looked at his uncle.

"I don't have to look at some old temple, I have to find the avatar so I can return home! Finding the avatar and restoring my honor is my destiny, and no matter how long it takes I will capture him if its the last thing I do...

Iroh only looked at his nephew and spoke.

"You know prince Zuko, a funny thing about destiny its always changing and one never knows what their destiny really is until the right moment in their life."

Zuko just sighed as he order his men to get ready to leave but noticed as Sokka wasn't there.

"Uncle have you seen Sokka?"

"I believe that he went to check out the center part of temple for any hidden places that remain unchecked. I believe he wants to return to the fire capital as much as you. since he did have a lady friend there." Iroh said with a wink.

Zuko only stared at his uncle and didn't say anything as he remembered how happy his friend was with Ty Lee, even the time they tried to fix him and Mai up and it always ended in disaster for Sokka and Ty Lee when they had to avoid Mai's knives and Zuko's fire bending. Zuko only let out a small smile as he remembered the past a bit. But just ignored the memories as he heard his uncle say he was going to look for Sokka.

Zuko only waited for awhile before he decided to return to the ship and wait for his uncle and friend to return.

Iroh manged to find Sokka standing near a statute of the last air nomad Avatar which was of a women he saw Sokka read the name.

"Avatar Yangchen..."

"Sokka we are leaving prince Zuko is probably already on the ship."

Soka only looked up at Zuko's uncle and walked over to him as they decided to walk to the ship before Sokka asked the Zuko's uncle something that he needed to know.

"General Iroh may I ask you something."

"Indeed you can, but please call me iroh I'm no longer a general."

"Ok. Iroh, what can you tell me about the avatar?"

Iroh only looked over to Sokka and wondered what would make him ask such a thing but he could tell something else was on his mind beside finding the avatar.

"Well I know that when the avatar dies he or she is reborn into the cycle of the elements."

"But in what ordered does it go?" Sokka asked.

"Hmmmm, I am not sure but maybe we will find out as we search for him."

"Oh, OK thanks ahhhhhhh."

Sokka just fell on the ground and grabbed his head in pain as old memories that seemed of another life entered his head. Sokka saw it, a land filled with snow but he was playing in the snow with three people. He saw a women hugging a young girl and a man that he knew oh to well. He saw them all hugging and he felt out of place but they invited him and he was happy since this was his family. Sokka only lost consciousness and fell on the temple floor.

Iroh only looked at sokka and saw him scream as he didnt know what was wrong with him but the saw him fall on the ground unconsciousness. He checked if he was ok and saw that he was breathing he just carried him to the ship. He saw how worried his nephew was for his fallen friend but looked relived when he found out he was going to be OK. Iroh put Sokka in his room and would later ask if something was troubling him later.

Sokka woke up the next day and saw they heading to next air temple. Sokka spoke to Iroh about something was troubling him. Sokka felt like he should tell him. Sokka explained everything to him telling him about the dreams he sometimes has and about his time in the fire nation how he stood out since he looked different then everyone else with him having darker skin and blue eyes.

Iroh only understood since he knew Sokka was the from the water tribe since he spent his time studying water benders and creating a new move to redirect lightning. Iroh deiced it was best not to tell Sokka when he first met him since he would have been killed for being an outsider in the fire nation. Iroh knew that what Sokka was experiencing was old memoirs of his time with his people before he came to the fire nation.

Iroh once asked if he knew were he came from. But Sokka just told him he was an orphan and couldn't remember his past for some reason but knew the fire nation was his home. Iroh only wondered what would make him think this but thought maybe he lost his memories but let it go when he saw that Sokka was happy with his life. But Iroh saw that his past was coming back slowly. He told Sokka he would tell him all in do time since he needs to rest.

As time passed Sokka got to see the world little seeing place he never dreamed of searching for the avatar. Looking at all the air temples first in case he was hiding there but luck was not on their side since it turned out to be dead ends. But at one of temples Sokka manged to learn a bit about the air nomads and about the avatar. Even though it was common knowledge. Sokka had found out that when the avatar dies he or she is reborn into the next element over and over again. As the few months continued Sokka and Zuko trained to keep their skills ready to face the avatar but Sokka felt that Zuko was growing cold towards everyone on the ship even his uncle and him. After about a year of searching Sokka was reading a map as Zuko was in his room doing some training Iroh approached Sokka and sat next to him.

"Sokka..."

"yes?"

"I believe its time, I tell you something important."

"Does it have to do with the avatar? "

Iroh only sighed as he saw that Sokka was still looking at the map to see where they would go next. It seemed that he wanted to find the avatar as much as Zuko.

"No, it doesn't it has to do with the headaches you have had and if you are still having at times?"

"Oh! that?" Sokka put down the map and just looked at Iroh.

"Oh, I may still have them at time but I have gotten used to them since they keep on looking the same to me I just ignore them most of time when I can."

"Its time you know the truth sokka..."

"The truth? What are you talking about?"

"Meet me in my room tonight, and I will explain everything to you as best I can."

Iroh onely got up and left Sokka who was looking at him with a questionable look. But payed no mine as night came and Sokka knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sokka walked in and saw Iroh sitting in front of a table with some tea at the ready. Sokka only sat in front of him as he was poured some tea.

"Sokka, I'm sure your wondering why I asked you to come here."

"Well you said you would tell me the truth, what ever that means."

"Indeed, I want to tell you about those memories you have been having. They are from your past I believe before your time in the fire nation.."

As Iroh said that Sokka only looked at him confused not understanding what he was saying.

"My time before the fire nation?"

"Yes, to be honest I am surprised that no one figured it out. But since not many people have left the fire nation expect for solders."

"What are you trying to say?" Asked a confused Sokka.

"Sokka you were not born in the fir nation, you were born into the water nation either in the north pole or south pole."

Sokka's world just crumbled at those words it had to be a lie he was lying. But he wouldn't lie to him he wouldn't, it would make so much sense. Him never fitting in. in the fire capital and being the only one with dark skin and blue eyes. His home was in the water nation but could he really call it a home. He grabbed his head in pain and saw a memory that made him boil with anger he saw himself being carried away and him calling out to his dad who ran to his sister instead. The memory ended there he couldn't remember anything else.

Sokka shed tears as the memory of being abandoned was all he saw but felt Iroh put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka I know it may be hard to accept the truth but."

Sokka only looked at the ground his past was still a mystery how did he get to the fire nation? Why was he taken? He needed answers but had none. He only spoke to Iroh.

"Iroh I may have not been born in the fire nation but,..."

"But?"

"It's that my home is really the fire nation since I grew up there." Sokka said with a smile and tears in his eyes.

Iroh only looked surprised by his answer but understood how he felt since he barley knew about his old home.

"So what if I wasn't born there, its my home. But I need to know the truth and why I was there. But I also need to rethink a few things about my morals and my life."

"I understand Sokka, I wont tell anyone about this but please think wisely about what you will do from now on."

Sokka only went to his room and stayed there for a few days not leaving for any reason as Iroh brought him his meals. He just stared at the picture of of him and Ty Lee and felt sadness go through his heart. His whole life in the fire nation was fake his loyalty wasn't real and his love for Ty Lee was fake?

"No it cant be real, my time in the fire nation was my time no one told me how to live my life. I deiced my life, I decided to be with Ty Lee because i liked her, no one decided that for me. But for now I will travel with Zuko and help him capture the avatar and maybe visit the water nations to see if I can find my past. I will still try to trust the fire nation the best I can, until they give me a reason not to trust them anymore. Sokka said to himself."

When Sokka left his room he saw that were at sea and Zuko was reading a map and he just walked over and they resumed there search for the avatar. Sokka saw how the fire benders on the ship would destroy small to towns to get info from them. It made him feel sick that they would this they were normal people that had nothing to do with the war. He felt like scum even when he had to help on his friends orders and attack people that were just protecting their homes. He hated himself for what he was doing, before he just did what he was told not caring what it was only caring about helping his friend and helping the fire nation but now after learning the truth. He felt sick and started to hate the fire nation but he couldn't bring himself to intervene. In the deepest part of his mind he could feel something telling him to stay loyal to the fire nation it was driving him crazy he wanted to stop the voice that was telling him to be loyal.

Two years passed on the ship as Sokka was no 15 and developed well with the time he spent at sea looking for the avatar. As for his friend Zuko he was now 16 and was growing more angry with each passing day as he couldn't find the avatar. Sokka saw that he was beginning to lose a bit of hope as he called a meeting to decide where look next.

At the meeting there was map of the world and locations they already searched marked with red X's Zuko asked everyone opinion on were to go next. They all gave their ideas but were thrown out as Sokka just looked out the window and ignored the meeting.

"Sokka do you have any ideas were to search next?"

Sokka looked at his friend and just sighed since he really hated talking at meetings.

"Well, we have already searched all the air temples and almost any place he would possibly hide in world. But we haven't checked the north or south pole."

"What makes you think the Avatar will be there?" Asked Zuko.

"Well I am just thinking logically Zuko, what was the last Avatar that was alive."

"Avatar Roku."

"Right. He was a fire bender and when he died the next avatar was born an air bender."

Zuko only nodded as the others paid attention.

"Well the air bender has been missing for 100 years, if he was alive he be pretty old. But even if he was alive what he died already and we had no idea?"

"NO!" Zuko just slammed his fist into the desk in rage.

"He cant be dead I need him alive to return home."

"I wasn't done Zu-Zu." Sokka said calling him his nick name earning him a death glare.

"Like I was saying if he did die the avatar would be reborn into the next element."

"What?"

"Zuko the next element after air is water..."

Zuko eyes only widen as he figured out what he meant.

"Your dad said you needed to capture the avatar he didn't say from what element. For all we know the air bender could have died and was born a water bender this time. So we either have to search the north pole or south pole."

Zuko only looked at the map and saw they were a lot further from the north then south.

"Set a course for the south pole! We will begin searching for the avatar there at once."

"YES SIR!"

Sokka was patted on the back by his friend Zuko who had a smile on his face.

"If we manged to find the avatar there, we can finally go home Sokka."

Sokka only gave a fake smile.

"Yeah home."

Zuko's ship only set course for the south pole. They would arrive in about a month and sokka was looking froward for that day.

"I wounder, was I born in the north pole,or south pole? Well when we get there I will get answers one way or the other." Sokka said as polished his dual blades.

**Time skip one month early in the morning**

a young 14 year old girl exited her home in the south pole as the day was barely beginning. She streached her arm as she got to work making sure everything was in order in the village. As she walked to the center of the village she saw others all ready up and about. A few hours hours passed the girl was getting ready to go out and gather fish but was approached by an elderly women of the tribe.

"Katara how are you today."

Katara only turned to the old women and replied.

"I'm fine gran gran." She replied with a weak smile as she got in the boat.

"Katara you have to let the past go so you can be happy. What happen wasn't your fault."

Katara only looked at the cold water and felt horrible as she played with the necklaces around her neck.

"But it was, the fire nation came all thoes years ago because they were looking for the water bender. But my mom was killed in my place." Katara said with tears.

"I also lost my brother that day."

Kanna just sighed and walked away as Katara left to gather the fish they needed. As she left and was a fair distance from the shore Katara began to gather fish with her water bending. After catching a few she thought about the past and how life was different after her dad and her lost two people of their families. When they had found her mother dead she cried for their lost but when they went to check on the wounded they discovered that Sokka was missing they searched everywhere but didn't find him. The news they were told by her dad was heart breaking when they were told some people saw Sokka being taken by the fire nation.

Katara blamed herself for the attack even with her dad trying to cheer her up. After awhile she was beginning to feel better but then her dad left with all the other men of the village. She felt all alone even with gran gran no one understood her she was the last of her family at the south pole.

She was in front of an iceberg and just shed tears as she lost control and became angry with herself.

"If only I was wasn't a water bender, if only I had just stayed by Sokka's side he wouldn't have been taken and killed by the fire nation. She hated them all of them. She hated every fire nation solder she just lost control and before she knew it she destroyed the ice behind her and saw something come out from the water. She only looked as she couldn't believe what she had done but saw that someone was inside the ice. She only grabbed something left behind by the men of her tribe. She hit the ice as hard as she can causing a light to shine in the sky.

**Fire nation ship**

Sokka was in a middle of game with Iroh and was losing badly. Even with his knowledge about war tactics he couldn't beat the dragon of the west. As he was going to make his next move they saw a ray of light go into the sky. Zuko just ran to the edge of ship and smiled, Sokka got up and ran next to Zuko and was stunned by the light.

"We found him Sokka, the avatar is finally with in our grasp." Zuko said as he order his men to head for the light.

(A/N I am going to skip the whole Katara and aang scene and skip the part when Aang and katara find the old fire nation ship to the part when Zuko arrives.)

Zuko was getting ready as he was putting on his armor and getting ready to face the avatar. In the Sokka's room he was preparing as well as got his blades ready and just sat on the bed and stared at the picture of him and Ty Lee. He didnt know if it was on impulse but he reached for the boomerang he had taken as a trophy all those years ago and hid it in his armor.

"We are near a small village all hands on deck."

Sokka only stood up and just grabbed the picture.

"Wish me luck Ty Lee, if we capture the avatar I will be coming home... sigh."

Sokka only walked out of his room as Zuko did. They looked at each other and just nodded as they made there way to the entrance they heard the ship come to a stop and ran for the door.

"Sokka why aren't you wearing a helmet?"

"Dont need it, it will just slow me down."

"You do realize we are wearing armor, how much slower can you get?"

"…. shut up!"

Sokka drew his blades as the door opened and they both felt the cold air as they walked out of the of the ship. As Zuko made his way to the people standing in fear of them. Sokka only stared at the people before him. He saw that they had the same blue eyes as him and the same skin as well. He saw Zuko do some fire bending asking for the avatar.

Sokka only walked forward and stood by Zuko as he grabbed an old lady and asked for the avatar.

Sokka felt something grab his leg and looked to see a small kid with tears in his eyes. Sokkas heart hurt seeing the kid cry but didn't know why.

"Please... help us..."

Sokka only wondered why he would ask him for help.

"Your part of tribe please help."

Sokka just pushed the kid aside who was helped by his mother.

Sokka looked off to the side and saw something heading their way and saw that it was a young boy riding a penguin. He saw the boy swing his a staff and Sokka felt himself get hit by air and get pushed a few feet back and hit a wall of snow.

"Sokka!"

Zuko saw Sokka down and felt himself get hit by the kid on the penguin.

Sokka just grabbed his head in pain as he saw a small memory of a small girl hitting him with a snow ball. She was laughing at him but he felt happy.

"Hahahah I got you Sokka."

He just grabbed a snow ball and spoke.

"Nice hit but I wont let you get away with it Ka..."

he couldn't finish the name he knew he knew it but couldn't remember it. It was on the tip tip of his tongue. He opened his eyes to see Zuko fighting with the young boy saying that how can the avatar be just kid. He looked up to see a girl looking down at him with hate but for some reason those eyes looked familiar to him he didn't understand why. They all had the same eyes but her looked familiar to him but why.

"Ka..ka... Katara?" he called out. The girl only looked at Sokka and wondered how he knew her name as she got a closer look at she saw that he looked the same as the rest tribe.

What? his one of us, but Why is he with the fire nation and what did the fire bender say when this was hit? It almost sounded like he said Sokka. But could this fire nation really be my brother? No he cant my brother was killed by the fire nation. I must have heard him wrong. Katara only saw that the man before her just got up and grabbed his head as she got a good look at him. She saw his face and her eyes grew wide she knew that face. Even if she hadn't seen it in years she remembered it clearly it had changed much when he was a kid but she still remembered him and the blue eyes he had she could tell it was her brother. But why, why was he with the fire nation.

"Uhhhh my head is killing me... huh?"

Sokka looked up to see the girl in his memories in front of him. He saw her reach out with her hand trying to touch his face but then heard it again in the back of his mind to be loyal. He looked over and that Zuko was still fighting the avatar. As Katara touched Sokka's face he used this to his advantage he just smiled and grabbed her hand and out it behind her back causing her pain as he picked up his blades and just his blade against her throat and walked over to Zuko and the avatar.

"Enough!, Avatar either you give up or this girl dies.."

Sokkas words sent a pain to his heart for an unknown reason he felt like he knew this girl but he had a mission to do. He needed to go home back to the fire nation.

The avatar only lade down his staff as he was captured and lead to the ship with out any resistance at all. Was it really over capturing the avatar that easy?

Sokka only let Katara go and pushed to her into the snow and she gave him a death glare but his mind was already hurting from all that was on his mind. Zuko just walked over to him.

"Good job Sokka now we can finally go home."

Zuko just walked back to the ship as Sokka stood still and was being stared at by all the villagers like they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"So it is you Sokka..."

Sokka looked up to see an old lady talking to him like he knew him which just made him wonder if Iroh was right and maybe this was home.

"You act like you know me, why is that?"

"You don't remember me or anyone here? She asked.

"Should I?"

"You should you where born here Sokka, Don't you remember?"

Sokka only put his blades away and sighed.

"To be honest, I don't remember anything about this place. if I was born here I wouldn't know anything about it." Sokka said as he grabbed his head in a bit of pain.

"But you have to remember me right, your sister, right Sokka."

"All I know is your name, and I remember seeing your face when we played in the snow before, before... dammit why cant I remember anything."

"Gran gran I think he may have amnesia."

"Maybe he does, Sokka whats the last thing you remember?"

"Hmmmm" Sokka closed his eyes and tried to remember anything to help him. He remembered something that made him angry.

"You,..."

Sokka said in anger as he pointed at his so called sister.

"Huh?"

"I just remembered how our so called Dad abandoned me to help you."

Katara just took a step back hearing those words.

"What?"

"The last thing I remember was seeing our so called dad run to your help as I was dragged off by someone I called for help but he ignored me, and went for you."

"Sokka dad wouldn't abandoned you ever."

"Why should I believe you? How do I know this isn't all a lie, and your trying to turn me against my home land."

"Sokka this is your home land you were born here."

Sokka turned his back to them and spoke.

"I may have been born here but, my home is the fire nation capital I grew up there and made friends I server them now, so good riddance to this place that abandoned me."

Sokka started to walk to the ship but was stopped by his sisters yells.

"So your really going to server a bunch of killers that destroy to get what ever they want!"

"I admit the fire nation has its downs but,...I...I... I cant betray them no matter what I see and think I cant bring my self to betray them."

Katara only grew angry at his words.

"Even if they killed our mother!?"

Sokka turned to meet her gaze and saw that she had tears as she yelled that their mother was killed.

"What?!"

"Back when the fire nation came and we lost you, they also killed our mother. Do you really want to server them even after they killed your mother."

Sokka just stood wide eye as he remember a women with a small smile. He barley remembered her but knew she was important to him could have been his mother. But his sister just told him that she was killed by the people he served he didn't know why but he just started to shed tears from the news but didn't understand why. There was a part of him that was screaming at him to leave the fire nation and work with the avatar to end the war. The other half told him to forget it and stay loyal to the fire nation. He just walked into the ship and took off.

Sokka was walking towards his room as he saw some people drinking say they caught the avatar and are heading home.

"Home,... maybe when I get back, Ty Lee can help me with whats going through my dam head. I should really see someone about this, its getting on my dam nerves."

"Alert the Avatar is escaping!"

Sokka just saw many men running for the the top of the ship Sokka just ran for behind them to the entrance as he got there he saw the young air bender surrounded in water and hit the solders with water freezing them in their place. He saw some sort of animal flying over head with his sister on its back. He heard her yell out the avatars name telling Aang to calm down. What she said worked and as he fell to the ground she flew in and caught him as Katara gave one look at her brother but it was a look of sadness before she and the avatar flew away. Sokka saw his friend walk inside angry as he followed and saw the boat covered in ice and snow and saw the soldiers work on unfreezing the others."

"We had him and we let him get away Sokka."

Sokka only patted his back. "cheer up, at least we know what he looks like and we don't have to tell anyone . We also know that he is alive and that we still have hope to return home one day."

Zuko only smiled and thanked his friend before going to his room. Sokka went to his own room and slammed his door as he sat on his bed and just cried as his found out his mother had been killed. He asked himself why? Why was he so loyal even after all he saw and what they did to his mother.

**I hope you all like this chapter it was touch and go for me trying to find the right way to write this any way next chapter I might have them visit Kyoshi island as Sokka deal with his memories and him being loyal to the fire nation as he begins to see them for the horrible people they are I might also skip a few events like hen Aang visits the air temple. As for Sokka I might have him get rid of loyalty next chapter and turn on his fire nation with a heavy heart since it was his home as takes some time to get his head in ordered and he might meet toph next chapter or the blind bandit if he leaves Zuko. Or go solo and and meet the avatar later I cant take a pick or if you have an idea for the next chapter let me know. I will be posting a new poll please vote on it for my next story thank you.**


End file.
